


How I'm Imaginin' You

by pidgeonwrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Analingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild uniform kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie, gabe gets his ass ate, male receiving, obligatory Hozier title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonwrites/pseuds/pidgeonwrites
Summary: mid-day oral quickie to cheer up a bored and slightly bitter but always grumpy gabriel
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	How I'm Imaginin' You

**Author's Note:**

> this happened in a dream and it NEEDED to be written so here it is, this is my first time posting a fic :)

“What’s this all about?” Gabriel asked between frantic kisses, throwing his tie off and letting you lead him by the suspenders in the direction of the bed.

“Wanna suck you off, you look so fucking hot in this.” You were already breathless, shoving him backwards and climbing onto the bed after him. 

“I’m gonna be late if you don’t cut it out,” He muttered when you finally released his lips from a kiss that took his breath away, his hands settling on your hips as you kissed across his jaw and throat despite his half hearted warning. 

“Do you want me to stop?” You asked, eyes equal parts mischief and adoration, your nimble fingers already undoing the top three buttons on his shirt, grinding down against the swelling bulge in his dress pants where you sat comfortably in his lap. 

“Absolutely not.” He groaned, pushing and pulling your hips against him to feel that delicious friction again, his head dropping back against the wall, leaning further into the headboard behind him. “But Jack will shit down my throat if I am.” 

“Then don’t be late.” You shrugged, scooting further down his body as you undid the rest of the buttons, kissing and licking your way from his collarbones down to his sternum, your hands running through the dark hair covering his muscular chest, mouth still sucking light bruises into his flexed abs and stomach. You shivered at the mesmerizing feeling of his skin against your lips as you ghosted a kiss beside his belly button, wondering if he knew just how soft his skin was. It almost tickled, the way you were just barely ghosting your lips over the smooth flesh of his waist, getting lost in the barely-there smell of his soap and detergent. 

“Yeah, okay.” He snorted, his hands reflexively moving to brush the hair out of your face as you unbuckled his belt and pants, pulling his zipper down with your teeth just to show off. You tugged his pants and underwear down his thighs far enough to free his cock, watching it bounce against the hard muscles of his stomach. 

God, you’d been wanting to do this to him since you first saw him in his military formalwear this morning. Saying that he made the basic military dress uniform look good was an understatement, from the jacket emphasizing the broadness of his chest and shoulders, the belt nipping in his already trim waist, those pants hugging his thighs and making his legs look a mile long, it had taken every ounce of self control you had not to push him into a closet and have him fuck you against a wall the minute you saw him. 

Gabriel had returned to his hotel room during the lunch hour to escape the noise and sycophantic babbling just until the press junket and photography portion of the day started, already bored and tired from pretending to pay attention or care. Of course he was happy for Jack and the other agents being recognized, but decades of being snubbed in favor of his more well-behaved comrades left a bad taste in his mouth. With a discreet, shared, smile you followed him up to his hotel room, knowing what kind of mood he’d be in. 

You practically tore the jacket off of him as soon as the door was closed, yanking the tie loose and throwing his hat off as you pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips, knowing that you wouldn’t have another opportunity to ravage him for hours and even then he’d probably be too grumpy or tired to do anything other than pass out. 

He lifted his hips up to help you tug his pants down a little further, exposing his balls and the tops of his thighs. Immediately you trailed hungry, open mouthed kisses across every inch of his legs and hips you could reach, hot and overwhelmed with the desire to consume him. 

With a wicked smirk you licked from his sack up to his tip, immediately taking him into your mouth and sucking like your life depended on it. Swirling your tongue around the head of his cock, you took him further into your mouth, moaning at the taste of him, one of your hands jerking what you hadn’t swallowed down yet. 

“If you keep at it like that I definitely won’t be late.” He said with a breathless chuckle, fingertips scratching against your scalp as he gripped your hair tighter, his hips bucking up into your mouth to force more of himself down your throat. 

Your eyes flicked up from where they had been closed in focus to meet his gaze, blinking at him before taking him down to the base, your nose rubbing against the immaculately trimmed hair leading to his cock. The choked, chest-rumbling sound he made when you deepthroated him never failed to send a shiver down your spine and straight to your clit. 

He pulled you up and almost off of him completely, thrusting his hips back up and pushing your head down so that you were swallowing every perfect inch of him again and again, ruthlessly fucking your throat while you moaned and whimpered around him. 

“Such a good little cock slut, aren’t you?” He rasped, voice tight and panting as you hollowed your cheeks around just his head, the tip of your tongue dipping into his slit, doing your best to nod with a mouthful of cock. “Gonna have to give you a treat later for being such a good girl, huh?” He slowed his thrusts, letting you take over again, licking along each throbbing vein until you were at his balls, sucking each of them into your mouth with another series of whorish, satisfied noises, hand still slipping up and down his length. 

In a moment of filthy joy, you moved back to pull his pants down further to his ankles, settling back between his legs and grinning. “Wanna eat your ass.” You whispered, sucking bruises into the flesh of his thighs while he wordlessly shifted his hips and spread his legs slightly, even holding his balls out of the way for you. 

One of your hands went back to jerking him off, twisting and pulling his cock as you kissed down his knuckles and taint, sucking an open mouthed kiss to his hole that had him groaning deep in his chest. You traced slow circles around his clenching entrance with the tip of your tongue, lapping up to his taint and back down. 

“Oh my fucking _god_.” He moaned, hips grinding against your tongue as you kept sucking and laving over his ass, his free hand gripping your skull for dear life, the muscles in his thighs twitching. 

Carefully, you pressed two fingers against his taint as you tried to push your tongue inside of him, massaging the tender skin in time with your kisses and suckling. 

“I’m so close,” He panted, voice almost shaking, and you moved back up to finish him with your mouth, sloppily bobbing up and down his length. You couldn’t stop yourself from choking when he clawed at your scalp again and forced you down as far as you could go as he came, his cock pulsing in your mouth and shooting his load deep enough down your throat that you didn’t even have to swallow. Mascara-tinted tears were streaming down your cheeks from being choked around his length for so long—with a series of muffled noises and frantic taps against his arm he finally let you up, too fucked out to even notice you gasping for breath and panting. 

You felt more than a little satisfied with yourself, with another deep breath you let your cheek rest against his leg, humming softly when you felt his body go limp underneath you. Gazing up at him, he looked even more satisfied than you, the muscles of his legs and abdomen lax, his hands just absentmindedly running through your hair, features softer than before as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Thank you,” He mumbled, tilting your chin up to look at him and wiping away an errant tear track with his thumb. 

“You just looked so good in that suit I couldn’t help myself.” You were sure that you looked like a disaster but as long as you could straighten yourself up enough to not draw any attention it didn’t matter, today wasn’t about you anyways. 

Like clockwork, the familiar chime of Jack’s ringtone shattered the peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @spellcastersjudgement for betaing this for me so many times!!


End file.
